My Typa Girl
by Wicked R
Summary: Set: before Sam I Am, season 5 Charmed. The Elders want the sisters to recover an artefact.


Title: My Typa Girl

Authors: Wicked R

Disclaimers: characters and the universe belong to the WB. Doesn't matter, I'd only want Cole to be mine anyway.

Rating: PG.

Genre: Supernatural/Glimpse.

Summary/Set: before Sam I Am, season 5 Charmed. The Elders want the sisters to get hold of an artefact.

"The Elders need your help," Leo said as he orbed into the kitchen late in the evening, where the sisters were washing up and putting away the remains of the dinner, ready for bed.

"So what's new?" Paige ironised.

"What? Now?" Piper grimaced, "I'm so tired. All I'd like to do is to lie down and sleep," pregnancy had taken a toll on her lately.

"We'll finish up here," Phoebe offered, taking the plate she was drying away from Piper, "you sit down and listen to what Leo has to say."

"I'm really sorry guys, this could be urgent, although it doesn't necessarily implicate the power of three, so why don't I just orb you upstairs to rest?" he knelt down in front of his wife.

"No, I still have my ears working," Piper leaned back in the chair, "what do they want now?"

"An artefact was discovered about a week ago in a remote valley on Madagascar Island by a small circle of witches. It seems that it's made of an element that is totally unheard of by anybody in this world. It's not sure whether it's a weapon or a religious object. When the artefact was first discovered, one of the witches called their white lighter. She believes that the markings on it are undoubtedly symbols that we know were used by the same people that made the Hollow as well. It had been temporarily named as the Kernel of Bullion, as it looks like that. However, when the white lighter went back to advise her charges, one of the witches had already taken off with the artefact, made some potion to cover her tracks and we can't sense her. We lost her, right here in San Francisco. On the other hand, they believe you could scry for her."

"Well, we'll do that next thing tomorrow morning," Piper sighed tiredly.

"I'm sorry honey, but you need to recover the artefact yesterday. Could be a very dangerous artefact if in the wrong hands. We don't even know what happens if you actually open it."

"Are you saying it was stolen and will be used?"

"The witches in the Madagascar covet said it was taken away to be deposited in safety. Yet, we can't be sure and it seems unlikely for that to happen in this city. I have to stress that the relic could be as dangerous as the Hollow was. But Phoebe and Paige can do the scrying, you take it easy."

"That's ok Piper," Paige reassured her older sister while Leo proceeded with what he promised earlier and took her to bed.

The two younger sisters went to the living room for the map and the crystal and recited the spell, "magic forces black and white,  
Reach out through space and light.  
Be she far or be she near," with Phoebe making up the rest quickly as usual, "show us where the witch is with the Kernel so dear."

Paige checked the map, then frowned and blinked in surprise, "she at Cole's penthouse…do you think he wants the artefact for some reason?"

"I don't know. You never know with Cole."

"Do you think she's…in danger?"

"She might be. That's why we should go right now. Orb."

"Shouldn't we get Piper?"

"It should be ok. Whatever Cole does, I'm sure he will still listen to me. He still wants me. Let's go."

Cole was sprawled out on his couch, with his legs up on his glass table, beer in hand. At the other side of the table, there was a woman with a youthful face and remarkable dark blue eyes, wearing white and blue jeans. She sat laid-back, munching on some peanuts contentedly. In front of them, several papers were scattered out on the table.

"What is it now?" Cole put his beer down irritably when he saw the orbs.

"You stay right there mister," Phoebe ordered him.

Paige started talking to the young girl, "we are the charmed ones. The elders are concerned about the artefact you took and choose us to help protect it."

"Don't worry, it's safe. Nobody can touch it," the witch assured them.

"Then what are you doing here?" Phoebe argued.

"Having a chat with my father?" The witch answered inoffensively, but then turned to Cole with a sneaky smile, "sorry dad, they had to find out one day…"

"You…" Phoebe continued after a beat, "you are a witch, not?"

"Half witch," the girl said thoughtfully, "haven't decided yet."

"Her name is Christina," Cole said with an even voice, but struggling to keep it that way, "after her mother. Yeah, a witch. What can I say? I always had a thing for witches. Not that it's any of your business. You made sure of that," he said defensively.

"Whatever," Phoebe growled, "we are here on a job. Now where's the artefact?"

"I brought it here because the person who is most able to protect it is my father," Christina walked closer to them, "I wouldn't tell a white lighter any more. Why would they be more trustworthy? But I assure you, Pandora's box will remain unopened. And that's the only thing I assure you of, and that's just because I'm half witch. But before I go and dedicate my life to that, I have to urge you to go and never hurt my father again."

"Christina," Cole interrupted softly.

"Heard enough," Phoebe turned on her heels, "Paige! Orb!"

The End.


End file.
